A Doggy, Catty, Hamstery, Horsey, and Chameleony New Year
by Animal Crossing Nerd
Summary: When Rapunzel comes to Bolt’s house and drops off her pets for a New Year’s Eve party, Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino have to make friends with Maximus and Pascal- or it would definately not be pretty. A glitch happened on my phone, so if I write a chapter that’s too long, it’ll delete some. I tried fixing it, but that didn’t work. (SHORT CHAPTER
1. 1

Rhino the hamster was staring at the TV, watching SpongeBob SquarePants. "Bolt! I think _this _is my new favorite show!" He exclaimed.

"Interesting," Bolt the white German Shepard said sarcastically.

Penny, their owner, was talking to her dad. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Mittens the tuxedo cat's ears perked up. She was taking a little catnap.

Bolt ran to the door. "INTRUDER!!!!" He yelled.

All Penny could hear was loud barking. When she opened the door, she saw a white horse. She screamed. The horse screamed. (Wait, horses can't scream)

A man with brown hair ran up to the door. "Sorry. That's my horse," he said.

Then a girl with short brown hair ran up. "Hi," She said, then read off a paper, "Penny Forrester. I am the princess of Corona." Then she threw the paper, and it got carried away with the wind. "So long, paper! Ok anyway, I'm Rapunzel, this is Eugene, that's Pascal, and that's Maximus. I was wondering if our pets could stay at your house, 'cause we are doing a human-only New Year's Eve party."

Penny looked at Bolt, who looked at her. "Um..." she said. "DAD!!!!"

"What?" Her dad asked.

"There's this princess who wants us to keep her pets for the New Year..."

"Um... ask your mom."

"MOM!" Penny yelled.

"Yes, Penny?" Her mom said.

"There's this princess at our door, and she wants us to keep her pets for the New Year!"

"Um... ask your dad."

"I already did!"

"Ok, you can have them..."


	2. 2

Bolt looked at the two "pets". _What kind of pets are those? _He thought. "MITTENS! RHINO!" He called. They came running. "HOLY CHEESE WHIZ!" Rhino yelled. "IT'S A HORSE!"

"Ok. So, to make a long story short, a princess came and dropped them off," Bolt said.

Pascal pointed to himself.

"Oh yeah. There's also a chameleon," Bolt noted.

"Wow," Mittens said.

Bolt and Mittens walked out the room. They didn't realize something. "C'mon, Rhino!" They called.

Rhino stood there, his mouth agape. "Since when was there mistletoe there?"

They looked up. There certainly was. "Um..." they said, and looked at each other. Pascal and Maximus looked like they were holding in laughs.

"Oh no... WHY! WHY GUYS! I ALREADY HAD A CR- why did I say that..." Bolt said.

They tried to escape, but Pascal and Maximus wouldn't let them.

"C'mon guys. Let's leave them in privacy," Rhino said to Maximus and Pascal. They walked into the living room. Eventually, Bolt came back. "That was awkward..." he said.

"You know it was them who put the mistletoe up," Rhino said.

"How can I spend a whole day with them..." he muttered.

"Bolt, cheer up! It's almost a new year! Think of some resolutions!" Mittens said.

"My resolution is to get rid of these idiots," Bolt muttered.


	3. 3

"Wow, Bolt. You're gonna _kill _them?" Mittens said.

Pascal burst out laughing (chameleons can't laugh XD). He seemed to say, "that's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous, jerk! Plus, I'm not even gonna kill you! I'm gonna get rid of you and that stinkin' horse before midnight!" Bolt said fiercely, growling.

"Bye Bolt! We're going to get snacks for New Year's Eve!" Penny shouted, then went out the door.

"It's _go time," _Bolt said. "Who's with me?"

No one raised their paw, hoof, or the really complicated word of a chameleon's feet.

"I SAID, WHO'S WITH ME!?" Bolt said again.

Mittens raised her paw. "I will _not _be tricked under mistletoe by those _jerks _when it's _not even Christmas," Mittens said, "I'm with him!"_

Maximus snorted with a "seriously" look.

Pascal looked at the two with a "you will never stop me" look.

Rhino was jamming to Imagine Dragons and not even watching.

Bolt tried calling the animal shelter, but all they could hear was "woof woof, arf, _awooo!" _And they hung up.

"Hey guys," Rhino said, "you can just become friends with them!"

Bolt looked down at him. "Great idea, Rhino!" He exclaimed.

"Hey guys? Wanna watch a movie with us?" Bolt asked Pascal and Maximus.

He went on Disney and scrolled through the movies.

Pascal and Maximus both pointed to the same movie: _Tangled_.

"Wait... THAT'S THE PRINCESS! THOSE ARE YOU GUYS?! AND THAT'S THE DUDE!" Bolt yelled, "Wait... you're famous... you're famous..."

"Uh, your famous too. Look," Mittens said, pointing at the movie _Bolt_.

"Oh yeah," he said.

They watched the movie, and it seemed nothing bad was ever going to happen. Or was it?


	4. 4

**Well, ya thought it was gonna be something with Pascal and Maximus. Well, I decided to mix things up!**

It was 9:00pm when Penny and her parents came back. Penny came in and sat on the couch. Her parents came in, then they saw:

"A HORSE?!" They both yelled. "A CHAMELEON?!"

Penny sighed. "Yes. They're the princess's pets," She said.

"WAIT— I THOUGHT THEY WERE CATS!" Her mom yelled.

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE DOGS!" Her dad shouted.

"Ok, chill. Let's just watch the New Year's Eve show," Penny said.

They flicked to the channel. Post Malone was singing Circles. Bolt, Mittens, Maximus, and Pascal all plopped down next to each other.

After two hours of watching, Bolt was about ready to go to bed. "One... hour... until... midnight..." He said, yawning. Maximus also yawned, but Pascal and Mittens had their eyes fixed to the screen. Bolt fell asleep, and in what seemed as 10 minutes, Mittens, Pascal, Penny, and her parents were chanting, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..."

Bolt joined in. "3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everything was perfect, and Bolt almost wished Pascal and Maximus could stay forever.


End file.
